


Jaune Arc? Or Gabriel van Helsing

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M, Jaune is Van Helsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Gabriel has lived for a long time, hundreds of thousands of years. He's a monster hunter, hunting Grimm as well as… other things. But, when he's forced to take on a job to protect the Fall Maiden and the last of the Silver Eyed Clan, he has to change his name and dum down his skill a bit. Remnant, meet Jaune Arc.





	1. Prologue, Hunting Mister Hyde

Mistral, Paris, 1801

~~

It was a dark night, Remnant’s moon hanging overhead, bathing the city in pale moonlight. The streets were lit even more by gaslight powered by Dust. In an alleyway off the side of the streets, were trash bins and trash bags. 

On the chipped brick walls were wanted posters, showing a man with a broad hat and a bandana with what seems to be an all-seeing eye on it, covering his mouth, his eyes the only thing being shown.

Heavy, booted footsteps can be heard off to the side and a figure grabs the top of the poster and rips it off. He looks at it and rolls his eyes. They will never catch him with pictures and posters like this. He scowls when he sees the bounty on his head. He’s worth twice that, dammit!

There’s a woman’s scream in the distance and the man’s head whips up, showing that it’s in fact the man from the wanted poster himself.

~~

Arriving at where he was certain the scream was heard, he saw, on the pavement, a dead blonde on the ground, covered in dirt, her hair messy and her eyes wide with fear, a trail of blood coming from her lip.

‘What a waste of a life…’ he thought as he kneeled down and lowered his head. The squeaking of leather came from his cloak as he kneeled. He raised a gloved hand and moved it in the shape of a cross from his belly to his head, to his shoulders, all while praying silently. His eyes lowered to the ground beside the body and he saw something disgusting. He tilted his head to the side before reaching down and grabbing it.

When he lifted it to see, he saw it was a half smoked cigar, from the smell it was a bad brand, and on one end was chewed to smithereens, coated in thick, nasty saliva.

He turned his head to look at the church close by and saw a figure, caucasian, climbing up the side, cackling maniacally as he reached the top.

~~

The door to the attic of the church creaked as it was slowly and carefully opened. In walked the figure in black leathers. He walked slowly, the thudding of his boots on the solid faded oak floor. As he walked, he turned his head to look at everything, ready to take on the creature he was hunting. After he walked around the massive iron bell, he was stopped by a giant, ugly face appearing in front of his face, a cigar in his mouth, growling in what was to be an intimidating manner. However, the man in the leathers just tipped his hat and nodded, speaking behind his bandana. 

“Evening” he said, no noticeable accent in his voice.

“You’re a big one” the massive shirtless person, who was very fat and hairy, wearing nothing but a pair of ugly green shorts, hanging upside down growled, his voice thick with a Vacuoan accent.. “You’ll be hard to digest”

“I’d hate to be such a nuisance ” Leathers said as he pulled down his bandana, showing a stubbled, strong jawed face. His hair was black and wavy. The giant landed from the rafters onto the attic floor, growling as he stands, showing his true hight.

“I missed you in Vacuo, London” Leathers stated before the massive man jumped to the rafters and hung on like a monkey, before leaning off, facing the man with on hand free.

“No, you bloody did not!” growled the giant of the man, flexing his right arm, showing a huge, bloody hole in his arm. “You got me good” he said, looking at the hole with a grin before facing the man.

“Doctor Jekyll, you’re wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order-“ he started before he was cut off.

“It’s Mister Hyde, now” growled the giant man as he pulled himself up to crawl on the wooden rafters like a monster, before laughing as the man continued.

“-for the murder of 12 men, six women, four-“ he continued, looking at the giant of a man. Mister Hyde jumped to the top of rafters, swinging from place to place, speaking all the while.

“Children, three goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry!” he said as he grinned wildly. He kept grinning while smoking on his cigar, hanging from the rafters with one hand before taking the cigar out of his mouth. “So… you’re the great Van Helsing” he stated, tilting his head to look at the man in the dark leathers.

“And you’re a deranged psychopath” stated the now named Van Helsing. Hyde grunted as he let himself fall to the floor, landing on his feet, standing in front of his prey. He took a big drag of his cigar before blowing out a ring of smoke into Helsing’s face. only for Helsing to tilt his head down, dissipating the smoke with his broad hat. Hyde leaned down into Helsing’s face.

“We all have our - little - problems…” Hyde growled out before he put the still lit cigar out on his tongue with a hiss as the hot embers were extinguished, before he shoved the entire thing into his mouth and chewed before gulping it down.

“My superiors would like me to take you alive, so that they may extricate your better half” Helsing stated as Hyde jumped over him and took his hat off and looked at it before putting it on.

“I bet they bloody would”

“Personally I would just kill you and call it a day…” Helsing said as he turned to face the man. “but let’s make it your decision, shall we” he stated as he put his hands on his hips, his coat spread. However, he was in reality gripping two pistols, knowing that Hyde wasn’t gonna go down easy.

Hyde put a hand to his chin in mock thought. “Hmm… do let’s” he stated before back handing Helsing away from him. 

~~

In midair, he grabbed his pistols and started to fire on the beast as he ran away, cackling all the while. He landed hard and sat up with blood trailing from his lips as he fired both pistols to the man. There was one last laugh as Helsing saw Hyde disappeared. He stood and walked to the door, thinking Hyde went that way, only to hear a creaking down the length of the room. His head whipped his head to the side to see what caused it.

~~

Out of the shadows came Hyde, swinging from rafter to rafter like monkey bars. He grunted and laughed as he swung closer and closer to Helsing. Helsing grabbed two devices, saw looking blades, which he squeezed the lever on it repeatedly, which made it start up and spin rapidly and dangerously, humming with speed. He spoke, each word stated with each swing. “Ready. Or. Not. Here. I. Come!” at the last word, he landed on the ground running, arms wide open to tackle Helsing and break his body.

Helming was having none of that. He spun in place and the saw blades cut into the belly and chest of Hyde while he moved out of the way of the barreling man. Hyde hit face first into the bell, making it toll loudly. Hyde screamed in pain as he covered his ears. “The bell! The bell!”

~~

As Helsing charged forward to take him down, Hyde grabbed the bell and ripped it out of it’s place before slamming it over Helsing. He chuckled loudly as he leaned down to pick up Helsing’s hat. He put it on, just as he heard the saw blades whir as they start up, followed by the sound of metal cutting through wood. There was a hollow pop as something fell and Hyde lifted the bell overhead to check what happened. There, in the floor, was a slightly smoking circle in the floor, big enough for a man to fall through. “Huh?” He was surprised when something grabbed the hat on his head. “Huh?!” he grunted out in shock as he looked up, only to see Helsing, staying in place at the top of the bell, one blade whirring as he cut one of the arms off of hide, just above the elbow.

~~

Hyde bellowed out in pain as the arm fell off, no blood coming out of the wound. He dropped the bell, which Helsing was still in, and held the stump of his remaining arm. He looked at the dismembered arm as it shrunk, whimpering in pain and sorrow. “No no no…” he turned his gaze to the cause of this, eyes blazing in anger.

~~

Helsing, who rolled out of the bell, winced as he sat up. He put on his hat and looked over at Hyde. “I’ll bet that’s upsetting” he grunted out. Hyde roared in anger and bounded over to the downed man as he tried to stand. He grabbed him by the back of his leather trench coat and spun twice before throwing him upwards and through the ceiling.

Helsing grunted twice, once when he broke the ceiling with his body, the second when he landed hard on his belly. They were now on the roof in the cool night air as Remnant’s moon shined overhead. Helming started to crawl away as Hyde jumped through the hole, making it bigger.

~~

When Hyde landed, he laughed loudly, his voice echoing across the twilit city. “Ah, Paris!” he said as he raised his one arm, spinning in one slow circle as he looked at the city. He laughed as he turned to Helsing, pulling up his giant green shorts that were starting to fall. He stumbled to Helsing and picked up up by the scruff of his coat. “Come here” he said as he lifted him, walking to the edge of the building. “I think you’ll find the view over here…” he started to say before he lifted Helsing to face him. “Rather spectacular” he said before he bellowed in laughter, Helsing’s face showing fear at the very tall height. “It’s been a pleasure knowing you. Au revoir!” Hyde shouted as he pulled his arm back and through Helsing hard.

~~

Helming screamed in panic as he neared the ground. He acted quickly, though, reaching into his coat and grabbing a big handle. He aimed it at Hyde and fired, revealing it to be a grappling hook, which pierced Hyde through the belly, just under the right pectoral. Hyde grunted as he was hit, once more as the hook came back and planted themselves into his back. Helsing swung down and hit feet first on the wall of the church. He looked up at Hyde with anger and mischief in his eyes.

~~

Hyde, seemingly knew what Helsing was going to do, because he looked down at the metal rope and back at Helsing before shaking his head in panic. “No. No no no no”

~~

Helsing didn’t listen, instead tugging hard on the weapon. This causes Hyde to stagger and almost fall off, if it weren’t for one foot getting caught on the railing. Helsing’s smirk faltered as Hyde laughed and grabbed the rope.

“My turn!” he shouted before he ran backwards, pulling the rope with him, facing away from where he was going.

Helsing was pulled up with the rope, unable to let go. He was pulled up rapidly. He, however, landed perfectly on the roof when the rope stopped pulling him. He heard a shattering of glass and turned to see Hyde flying through the main, colored glass.

~~

Hyde tripped over the railing, still holding the rope. He fell through a glass ceiling, making the perfect shape of him. He then swung, screaming all the while, through the Rose Window. When he smashed through, the force making him fly off the end of the hook. Midair, he started to distort until his body was that of a scrawny old man. “Huh?” he grunted questioningly before he looked behind him, saw the ground getting closer at a fast rate, before screaming in fear before he hit the ground, dead.

~~

The police gathered around the body. One of them looked up to see a figure in black leather, broad hat on, moving his hand in a cross on his upper body as he spoke in the Old Language.

“Van Helsing! You murderer!” he shouted at the man who seeming disappeared with a turn of his coat.

~~

Later that year, Gabriel van Helsing was tasked with helping the last of an ancient family take down the Lord of Vampires, Dracula himself, because the family’s ancestor, Valerious the Elder, vowed to the gods that his family would not rest nor enter Heaven until Dracula were killed. He had traveled to Transylvania in Vale, where he was supposed to find Anna, and hopefully find his past. He was assigned a Friar, Friar Carl, to make sure he didn’t die. He helped the family, at the cost of his humanity, as he killed the one he fell in love with, Anna Valerious. Halfway through the mission, he met the monster of Frankenstein, fought Igor, and he was bitten by a werewolf, and therefor was turned into one. He used this newfound abilities to kill Dracula. Even though Anna gave him the cure of lycanthrope, it only put off the curse until he was filled with extreme rage or sorrow. 

Ever since the death of Anna, he never really… fit in, again with the Knights of the Holy Order. He was quicker to anger, almost never ate, slept, or even went on missions he was assigned. This ultimately led him to being kicked out. However, he met with an old man with silver hair and hazel eyes. The man claimed to be immortal. That he knew Gabriel in his past. That, he would help him tame his inner wolf if he came to his school in a couple hundred thousand years, a school called…. Beacon.


	2. Van Helsing meets Raven Branwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

Hundreds of thousands of years have past since the incident of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, as well as the death of Dracula and his brides. It was the anniversary of the death of his love, Anna Valerious. Gabriel was at the place where he burned her body, a funeral fit for a warrior. He wept softly, the only emotion he had showed over the millennia, besides rage. He was reduced to a emotionless husk of the man he once was. He knelt on the ground, his body facing the sea, arms crossed across his body as he hugs himself, head tilted downwards as he wept.

“Anna… I miss you… I-I can’t go on…” he chokes on his words. “You gave me life… a second chance… and I CAN”T USE IT!!!!” he roars out as he beats his chest with each word before he breaks down and sobs again. “I could do so much more…” he whispers as he leans back, sobbing hard. “SO MUCH MORE!!!” he yells out, it echoing out across the ocean and the island he’s on. 

Little did he know was that he was on an island that has become inhabited in the past couple hundred thousand years. The island was now known as Patch. He was on a cliff, where there was a headstone, but he ignored it, not thinking anything really in his despair. 

He cries out as he hugs himself, his shoulders shuddering with his sobs. He slowly stands and staggers to the edge, looking down off of the cliff, seeing the sharp, jagged rocks below, the unrelenting sea crashing against them. He feels no fear as he lifts his foot to step off. However, he feels fear when he hears someone shout at him. A feminine voice, an adult by the sound, full of wisdom and pain. A voice that would sound familiar, but in his sorrow addled mind, he couldn’t recognize it.

“Hey! What are you doing!” the voice shouts.He shook his head and called out to whoever stopped him.

“There’s nothing to live for! I can’t live! I can’t eat! No sleep! Every time I close my eyes, I see her face! Her smile… I can’t stand it! I see the one I loved, the one I killed!”

~~

Raven Branwen didn’t know why she stopped this man from killing himself. It wasn’t her position to do it. Why should she, leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe, help someone like this? 

‘Because he is like me when I was sad’

She shook her head as she focused on the man. He was distraught. His long hair was clotted with mud and tangled, his skin pale, his clothes hanging loosely on his thin body and his shoulders were slumped with wariness. It was obvious he’s been through a lot, as he didn’t sleep or eat by the looks of it, and by the smell that Raven could smell from here, he hasn’t been taking care of himself either. This was bad.

She was shocked most by his response to her question when she asked what he was doing. He killed someone? The one he loved no less? He was filled with guilt. She knew. She shouldn’t care but, she could see that he used to be a man who was very passionate, but he was reduced to this husk of his former self. This useless shell of a man that was either admired or was infamous.

She was shaken from her thoughts again when she saw him take another step forward. As quick as possible, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him away from the edge. He kicked and yelled the entire time. “Let me go! You don’t know what I’ve been through! What I’ve seen! I just want it to end!” he shouted. It was to no avail. His voice was giving out, his strength gone and he was getting tired.

Raven saw his eyes. Eyes full of pain. Bloodshot eyes showing the real age of this man. All of the years, thousands upon thousands of years, maybe even millions of years, were all conveyed in one tearful look of this man’s eyes. He was filled with pain. And she understood. Gods, she wished she didn’t, but she did. She understood the pain, the guilt of living a long life and killing the one you loved.

Soon, after a bit of struggling, his body shut down on it’s own to get rest after nearly half a century of no sleep.

Raven furrowed her brow but set the man over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She grabbed her katana, Silent Sparrow, and slashed it into the air, a portal of swirling darkness appearing, and she walked though, carrying the man with her to her camp.

~~

Months later, Gabriel was training to get back to health, push ups, sit ups, squats, pull ups, laps, anything to help him get back in shape. He was still very depressed about Anna, still wanted to die. But he promised the old man with silver hair that he was to come to Beacon.

Raven, the one who took him in, told him that she was leaving her husband and daughter because of tribe tradition. Plus, her husband also loved another. Anyways, the daughter, Yang, if he remembered correctly, was supposed to become the new leader of the tribe when Raven dies. He knew without needing to be psychic that Yang wouldn’t become leader. Why would she?

Anyways, he was grateful to Raven, but he was greatly confused and his sorrow came full swing when he woke months earlier.

~~

Groggily, Gabriel opened his eyes, flinching at the harsh light the filters through the fabric of the tent. He covers his eyes with and arm as he waits for his body to fully wake up.

“Ah, you’re awake” a voice said, making him tense. It was the voice from before, but now he noticed it sounded so familiar. So… so much like hers. He chokes back a sob and looks to the voice. His eyes widened when he was the woman.

It was her. No. It wasn’t her. She looked like she never smiled. And her eyes were crimson, not hazel. A snapping was heard and he was startled out of his thoughts.

“I asked, what’s your name” said the stern woman, her hand resting on the hilt of her weapon, which was on her side.

“Gabriel… Gabriel van Helsing…” he stated softly, not seeing that she had tensed.

~~

“Gabriel… Gabriel van Helsing…” the man said his name was. She tensed, knowing the legends behind this man.

Van Helsing was a very powerful, very ruthless monster hunter, killing Mister Hyde back in 1801, and killed more dangerous creatures than that. Hundreds of werewolves, vampires, ghouls, zombies, etc. However, this couldn’t be him, because van Helsing was alive in 1801. It was now around 1995. Why would this man claim to be van Helsing?

“Don’t you dare lie!” she said, not knowing her eyes were welling with tears. She saw him stand and she went to draw her weapon as he raises a hand. He doesn’t even hesitant as he reaches forward, cupping her cheek and brushing her cheek softly with a callused thumb, smearing the tear on her cheek. That was when she realized it. She was crying. Raven Branwen was crying.

“Don’t cry… no one as beautiful as you should cry…” This made her blush and her heart beat faster.

“Who are you really?” she asked him, looking up at the man, who was easily six foot four.

“I am who I said I was. I am Gabriel van Helsing. I have been alive for a long time… too long…” he said as he backed away. He grabbed his coat, which was folded by the bed, and draped it over his shoulders, grabbing his weapons and sliding them into his holsters. He walked to the tent flap and lifted it before he turned his head to look at her with his dim “I thank you, Madame. I hope we can meet each other again” he said, his dull, broken ocean blue eyes looking into her crimson ones.

He nods at her and turns and walks out, the flap of the tent closing as a growl is heard and a loud grunt, followed by the whooshing of air, something hitting wood, then the same growl and grunt, followed by whooshing of air.

Raven looks outside and saw in the muddy ground, were his bootprints. They stopped there, nothing around showed sign of a struggle, and it looked like he jumped away. A very powerful jump. She shook her head.

Who was Gabriel van Helsing?


	3. Seventeen Years Later, Promises and First Night

Seventeen years has past since Gabriel van Helsing had met Raven Branwen, as he found out her name weeks after the meeting. Over the years, they started to see more of each other, due to the two being nomads. Well, the Branwen Bandit Clan were nomads. Gabriel was just a lone traveler, doing odd jobs and hunting for food and money, never staying in the same place more than once.

It was on his birthday, that he had forgotten centuries ago, that he woke up to a letter. It stated that he was accepted to Beacon Academy in Vale. There he would learn to hunt the creatures of darkness to protect humanity.

He scoffed. It was as if he didn’t already do that.

What caught his attention the most, however, was the name of the Headmaster. Clark Ozpin. He grinned widely.

“So, the old man is still alive. Looks like I have to honor the promise I made him all those years ago” he chuckled weakly. He packed up his camp and made sure he had everything with him and that all his weapons were loaded and sharpened. He then proceeded to walk to the direction he knew Vale was in.

~~

Gabriel had found that his name was quiet a popular legend. So much so that he was the reason most would become Huntsman and Huntresses. Therefore, he needed a new name.

After about a month of researching and thinking, Gabriel came up with the name Jaune Arc, after a famous Mistralian family who had died out centuries ago, though there was still a chance that they could be alive. He had to change his looks, though. As he was cursed to look like a young man for the rest of his life, he could pass as a teen who hit puberty hard. He would have to shave, yes. And get his hair dyed and changed. And either contacts or glasses, Ohm, did his eyes go bad after thousands of years. So, here he was, in an apartment he rented for a while, waiting for his things to be done so that he can change his identity.

~~

After a while of waiting, his dye came, as well as his glasses and his contact lenses. So, he went to the bathroom and got to work.

First, he showered. He was in dire need for it too, judging by how bad he smelled. He found that he was actually very thin. He would have to change that. That was good for runners, but he was a fighter. A survivor. 

He then cut his long hair, which reached his ass, down to about shoulder length, the same length it was at when he fought and killed Mr. Hyde back in 1801. He shook his head, causing some loose hair to fall to the ground. He couldn’t dwell on the past.

He shaved his long facial hair, glad he did so.

After shaving, he dyed his hair to a dark blond, which brought out his eyes. He touched under his eyes at the thick, dark circles underneath. He needed to sleep. Maybe a couple days would do.

He moved his hair to the side in a way that he thought was popular for kids these days. He tried to smile and put up some finger guns, but it ended up making him look very constipated. So, he decided to just go au natural, which was basically letting Fate take control.

He looked to his outfit, debating wether or not to get a new outfit or not. Deciding to upgrade at least the old, worn out leather trench coat, he left.

~~

A couple hours later, he came back in with several bags and packages. Each had different parts for his weapons and his outfit, such as parts to upgrade the weapons for Dust, or new holsters for his weapons.

After a while of upgrading his outfit and weapons, he stood in the mirror, looking at hisself. He had grown taller, that was certain. He now had a slick black leather trench coat, with the same broad rimmed hat as before, only polished to look new. His boots were shining in the light, and his dark pants were the softest and loosest that they could be without sliding off at all. On his hands were a pair of black gloves that showed his fingers. His shirt was a simple black cotton, and his bandana was a new one, with two designs, one was the same as before, the all seeing eye. The second, however, were two golden crescents. The Arc Family emblem.

He had this specially made so that, while he was in the field as Jaune Arc, he could show his emblem, and while he was in the field as Van Helsing, he could show the Eye, and they would know who he was.

Attached to his boots were the straps for his throwing knives. His lower legs contained his bowie knives. His upper legs contained his pistols. On his back, close to his ass, were the same circular saws he had from when he killed Mr. Hyde. On either side of his chest were his two Jackal handguns(1), and below those were two Desert Eagles. On the inside of his coat were his vials of Dust, holy water, and sun-grenades, along with his grappling hook. Strapped to his back was his automatic crossbow that shot silver stakes. And, to complete his look, there were two blades strapped to the underside of his wrists, which had rings attached to strings, which he wore on his middle fingers, so that the blades slide out when he extends his hand to a certain angle.

Yawning, he decided to call it for now and sleep for a couple days. Taking off his outfit and setting them out carefully, he collapsed onto the bed and slept until his internal clock woke him up.

~~

A while later, Jaune found himself on the Bullhead, trying not to vomit. It was his first time on one of these things, after all, so he wasn’t used to it at all. He tried his best to focus on his breathing and remembering all of the things he had killed in his past. Let’s see… chimera, werewolf, vampire, zombie, hunchback, witch, warlock, ghoul, siren, mermaid, leprechaun… He smiled at that one. It actually did spill out lucky charms when he gutted it. He would have to tell his friends, Alucard and Anderson, about that later. He went back to thinking. The list went on and on until he got to… Anna…

He opened his eyes when he heard that someone asked him if her were alright. The young woman in front of her looked so much like Anna… no, she looked like Raven. All except for the black hair and red eyes. This woman had blonde hair and lilac eyes.

“Yeah… I’m fine… why do you ask?” he stated, looking at her with his dull ocean blue eyes.

“Well, you’re crying, so…” she said before scratching the back of her head.

Confused by her words, Jaune touched his cheeks. Sure enough, there were trails of tears on his face. Taking the sleeve of his coat, he wiped the tears away.

“I-I’m fine…” he stated. “Thank you, though, Miss…” he trailed off, not knowing her name.

“Oh, I’m Yang Xiao Long” she stated, extending her hand. He took it, but the warrior way, by grabbing her lower arm. This made her do the same, and she felt the blade on the underside of his wrist.

“Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Miss Xiao Long” he said with a soft smile.

~~

Not much was different from canon, up until he was in the locker room. Apparently the school bullies (CRDL) already picked him as an easy target.

~~

Cardin, Thrush, Sky, and Russle were ready to start putting people down and the one who seemed emo with the dark clothes and the brooding look was perfect.

They were prepared to shove him into his locker and launch it off. That is, until they say him start taking out all of his weapons. First, starting with the throwing knives, which there were a total of thirty for each leg, his two bowie knives, his two revolvers, the two circular saws, the two Jackals, the Deagles, sun-grenades, pouches for the dust, seventy vials for each type of dust, the holy water, and finally the grappling hook. Well over a hundred items, all under the coat. He took off his crossbow and each of the magazines for it, and set them inside as well.

After he stored the items in his locker and taking off his coat, he made sure his hidden blades were working before putting his coat inside. He took off his shirt and pants, as well as his boots and socks, as he always slept in his leathers, or his under-armor. It was thin leather that was breathable, but added extra layers to protect him. 

The would-be bullies were shocked to see the sheer amount of scar tissue on his thin body. It was all over from what they could see. His back was riddled with them. Claw marks, barbed wire, what seemed like a massive wolf bite on his right side. They looked up to see him looking right at them, smirking. His ocean blue eyes flashed gold for a slight bit, and the temperature dropped a couple degrees. This had the four running for their lives.

~~

Jaune walked out, yawning. Man was he tired. Even though he had slept for days, he was still tired. Shrugging, he stretched, not caring if all eyes were on him. He heard the words, “like tall blond and scraggly over there” and he looked up, seeing Yang a couple yards away, facing him with a younger girl standing next to her, with black hair and crimson tips, talking to a girl with white hair who’s back was facing him. Deciding to not get in the middle of it, he shrugged and laid on an empty piece of floor, not caring about the uncomfortable stone underneath, or the fact that, it gets hella cold in Vale without the correct clothing. He went to the Castle of Dracula for Ohm’s sake. That was literally a frozen wasteland, what with all the ice, snow, rain, lightning and skeletons.

He closed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he allowed himself to sleep, his instincts taking over, letting his mind go over everything it had seen today and sort it out as useful and not useful. When this was done, he fell asleep, only to have dreams of his beloved Anna and the adventure they had trying to kill Dracula.

~~

Off in the forest, between Vale and Haven, Raven Branwen was watching Gabriel van Helsing, the man who had taken her interest. She was shocked to see that he was going to Beacon, and that her daughter was there, and was quite strong from what she could see. What shocked her the most was his dreams. They were of her. No, not of her. Of someone who looked like her.

~~

Pyrrha Nikos was a woman of strength and status, though she only wanted to be treated like a normal teenager. She thought her life was rough, trying to be perfect all the time, flawless. a masterpiece. That is, until she saw him. 

The young man with blond hair and the most broken ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. Even though he smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. They remained dull the entire time. She watched him. It was a bit creepy, but she did so. He seemed so… out of place. Like he didn’t belong there. When he walked out from the locker room wearing nothing more than that leather under-armor and underwear of his, she saw his scars. His body was riddled with them. On his lower arms, close to his wrist, were two devices that she knew slid blades out. No one in their right mind would sleep with those on. 

That is, unless he had experience of not sleeping with a weapon by his side and it ended up a habit.

Who was this young man. What was his story?


	4. Dreams and Launch

Jaune tossed and turned as he dreamed. He had nightmares on a regular basis. It was natural when someone had seen horrors through countless years of living. 

This had been a recurring on.

~~When Jaune had played his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, he opened them to see a beautiful room filled yellows, whites and reds.

He felt the space on the bed next to him shift and he turned his head, feeling his exceptionally long hair shift again, it going down to his shoulders as it was all all those years ago. His jaw dropped when he saw the love of his life, his eyes filling with tears.

“Anna…” he said, cupping her cheek with a hand.

“Hello, Gabriel” she says softly as she smiles at him. They share a kiss and he’s happy. That changed, however, when he heard her say something that made his blood run cold.

“Your blood will be delicious~” she purred out into his ear. He pulled back to see her teeth were elongated and her a demonic crimson as she smiled. Her smile faltered, however, and she looked down. He followed her gaze down and sobbed.

“No. No no no…” he said, as he saw his hand shifted into that of a werewolf’s, claws embedded into her belly. He pulls it out and tried to put pressure on the bleeding wound. “Anna, I’m so sorry… please stay with me…” he said as he sobbed, tears streaking down his face and landing on the woman’s cheeks below him.

She coughed a bit of blood and licked it up, smiling. “Move on from me and you’ll be free she said before she played still. Saw;y her skin darkened to ashen grey, and the wind that blowed through the open window hit her body, making it fade away slowly.

With that, he woke up.

~~His eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly, his hidden blades unsheathed as his golden orbs looked around in a feral frenzy as he tried to calm down. He panted softly, his blades released as he was ready for an attack. He saw that there was nothing around and no one awake. Sighing, he sheathed his blades and got ready for the day, absentmindedly noting that he had weeks at most until the full moon.

~~He stood on the cliff, his bandana covering most of his face. His broad hat rested low on his head, shading his eyes from the sunlight. He listened to the instruction as he got ready.

When he was about to launch, he inhaled and exhaled. He felt the gears click underneath his platform. This was just another hunt. Another trial in order to remember his past and move on from his sorrows. His eyes snapped open, flashing gold briefly as he was launched, growling a bit as he pushes off at the same exact time he’s launched into the sky, the force of the catapult and the supernatural strength of a werewolf put into his jump sending him higher and further than any of his peers.

His black coat flapped in the wind, his hair whipping about as he sails towards the peak of his arch, his eyes hard and focused, his genius mind calculating they best way to land. Then he started to descend.

When he neared the ground, he remembered his adventures and what he did to overcome obstacles and survive.

Mister Hyde.

He whipped out the grappling hook and fired it, it wrapping around a thick tree branch, which wing him towards another tree in a perfect arc. He still had too much momentum, though, as he pulled the grappling hook back and stored it away.

Dracula’s Castle.

With a flash of gold in his eyes and a deep growl that humans or Faunus shouldn’t be capable of, he landed on a tree branch and kicked off of it, jumping high into the air, before coming down on a lower one. He unseated his two Jackals and fired them into the branch, damaging them enough that he could break through them and, in turn, they break their momentum. He crashed into it feet first, breaking it and slowing down to a stop, landing on the ground in a roll.

Entering Transylvania.

While he rolled, a hand reached back and grabbed the rapid-fire crossbow and getting it ready as he rolled into a crouch. He aimed around, slowing down his breathing as he looked through the sights on the weapon, his eyes slowly fading back to blue as he did.

Seeing that there was no danger, he held his crossbow in a relaxed but ready position as he stood, heading north.


End file.
